


Spin the Bottle

by killuazcldyck



Series: TanaNoya drabbles [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Spin the Bottle, everyone is drunk, pretty homosexual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 18:09:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6019912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killuazcldyck/pseuds/killuazcldyck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Karasuno volleyball team are having a little party and decide to play a game of spin the bottle. Tanaka knows who he wants to kiss, but who knows if the bottle will land on him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spin the Bottle

**Author's Note:**

> This series is just a collection of drabbles, usually from various tumblr users sending me requests or scenarios. I know they're super-short, but I hope you enjoy reading them nonetheless! :)

Tanaka could feel the sake hitting him hard as he downed the last drop, bowing as the other boys cheered him on. He was feeling light-headed and much more confident than usual (which, in Sugawara’s opinion, was far too confident).

“Let’s play spin the bottle!” Tanaka roared in laughter, and Nishinoya joined in, much to the disapproving tuts that came from Sugawara and Daichi, and the nervous laughter that escaped Asahi. But the senpai sighed begrudgingly and joined in, sitting in a circle with the rest of them.

“I’LL GO FIRST!” demanded Noya, leaning forward, and spinning the bottle so hard that it whizzed around on the floor, looking rather like Tanaka when he was break-dancing, Noya thought fondly. The bottle landed on Tsukishima. Everyone burst into hysterical laughter at this, but Noya puckered up his lips and batted his eyelashes at Tsukki, who looked positively mortified, but the two shots he had swallowed earlier were working on him, and he looked less pissed off than usual. So, with gusto, Noya leaned in and pecked Tsukki on the lips, laughing as he did so because the expression on Tsukki’s face was one no one would forget. Tsukki spun the bottle this time, and it landed on Yamaguchi. Their kiss was soft and sweet, and everyone “aww”ed. Then Yamaguchi spun it, and it landed on Tanaka, so they pecked each other on the cheek. Tanaka cracked his knuckles and cricked his neck.

“Jesus, Tanaka, it’s spin the bottle, not a fucking wrestling match,” Ennoshita chuckled good-naturedly.

Tanaka could feel his heart hammering in his chest - he was drunk, but he wasn’t so drunk that his feelings were out of place; he knew who he wanted to kiss, and he only wanted to kiss that person, even if that person had already kissed someone else that night. He spun the bottle, knowing that the very reason he offered to play this game in the first place was so that he could kiss him, which he knew was a very silly and selfish reason to play. But what other choice did he have?

The sake bottle spun for what seemed like an hour in Tanaka’s mind. He felt a little dizzy, but he couldn’t stop now, not when - ah, yes. He breathed a sigh of relief and the giddiness he felt from both the sake and who the bottle had landed on swept through him like a tidal wave. From opposite him in the circle, Noya flashed him a grin, blushing - only Tanaka noticed that the blush was from this, not from the alcohol. A chorus of “ooohhh” followed Tanaka as he leaned forward, cheeks burning. Noya crept forward, too, his brown eyes never once leaving Tanaka’s. They were mere inches apart when Tanaka leaned in, closed his eyes, and kissed the softest lips in the world. Noya kissed back, placing a small hand on Tanaka’s cheek as he did so. Though Tanaka felt as though that cheek was on fire, he didn’t want the other boy to stop caressing it. He had wanted this for so long, and he thought, so did Noya, from the way that he was kissing him. It was only when Noya bit Tanaka’s bottom lip followed by a “HEY!” from Daichi that they pulled apart, both looking slightly frazzled.

Cheeks red, they burst out laughing at the same time, unable to help themselves. The rest of the group carried on playing the game, but every time Tanaka risked a glance at Noya, the libero was always looking at him, and Tanaka noticed that a small smile would escape Noya - a smile that was different to his usual one. It curved on one end slightly, so that it sort of looked like Noya was smirking, but his eyes were soft, and a soft flush would appear on his cheeks whenever they made eye contact. Whether it was the sake or the kiss or Just Because, Tanaka could not stop smiling the entire night, and something fluttering inside his chest told him that the night would only get better.


End file.
